The Proposal (aka Of Wives and Marriages)
by racerabbit
Summary: Sinbad spoke resolutely into the night "I'll take a friend over a wife, any day." Ja'far raised his eyebrows, tempted to toy with his king. "Shouldn't your wife BE your best friend?" Bromance and bittersweet fluff that needs to be shared because these two have the best conversations when they are drunk. Read and find out what happens...


It was night time in the Southern Sea and a quiet breeze was blowing over a small island nation far from any other Civilization. The most trusted advisor of the King of that nation was strolling silently in an empty corridor, heading towards an unnoticed staircase in the wall. His name was Ja'far. An ex-assassin and wise man, he constantly berated the merry and carefree King on his royal duties. The King in question was up that flight of stairs and patiently waiting for his best friend to join him. His name was Sinbad.

Once he reached the final step, Ja'far walked up to Sinbad on their usual balcony, both gazing over a beautiful Sindrian Maharajan night. He had some interesting news for him. "Yamu says we need to behave better." Sinbad did not look at him but snorted a laugh just the same. "If she really knew us, deep down, she would realize… we behave pretty damn well."

"That's true. We've sure grown up a lot in these past 10 years, you and I."

"We've had to. Still… I miss going on adventures. Not that I regret what I have now but…" He trailed away, lost in the past.

"I know Sin." He sometimes felt the same way himself although he quickly made sure he rid himself of those thoughts. It did not do to dwell on the past.

Sharrkan was nowhere to be seen, most likely at a pleasure tavern of some sort. Sinbad couldn't remember if he had ever seen him have a serious conversation with someone when it wasn't involving the fate of Sindria. On the other hand, Spartos was the opposite - uptight as always, refusing to partake in any festivities. He wondered about those two…did they have any friends outside of the Generals? It didn't seem like it and he felt sorry for them. "You look at men like Sharrkan and Spartos in this world. Those men are so starved of male friendship." Sinbad said, voicing his thoughts.

"It can't be helped, not everyone can be as lucky to find true companionship. We're blessed Sin." Ja'far said, as if that explained everything.

"Of course we are. _And…" _Sinbad looked over to his advisor who glanced over at his King's face, filled with mirth. "…I bet we're the only ones who have shared the same bed."

"Yeah." Ja'far said dryly. _Don't remind me_ he thought. He did not want to remember that incident. The humiliation the day after was even worse than the hangover, and it was a pretty nasty hangover for both of them. However Sinbad did not let it go just yet. "Ooh, sorry about the stripping," he said, as if he just remembered he had never apologized for it. Ja'far sighed and decided to shrug his shoulders "I'm over it."

They could see Hinahoho playing with his children down below and Drakon sitting with his wife. Sinbad's mind began to turn again "Do you think it's pathetic to…" then he stopped, having not quite thought up a point. He turned back to Ja'far who was now looking past him to the scenery below. "Should we be married and sensible and go home and do…whatever men do at home..?"

Ja'far shrugged "I have nothing against marriage. The cleanest, simplest, most efficient transfer of property – is marriage. Plus all those other reasons; medical, spousal privilege, immunity."

"But here's the thing about wives," Sinbad now wanting to argue his point "– they don't let you play with your friends! I mean I couldn't be standing out here every night on this balcony if…"

Sinbad shrugged the bad thought away and spoke resolutely into the night "I'll take a friend over a wife, any day." Ja'far raised his eyebrows, tempted to toy with his king. "Shouldn't your wife BE your best friend?" he asked. Again Sinbad had to hold back his laughter as he shook his head. "It's beyond ridiculous, even for us." Then Ja'far said nothing for a while, settling himself on the ledge of the balcony like Sin, until he commented something Sinbad never would have expected to hear from his advisor. "I've always wanted to marry before I die…"

Sinbad had to sit up straight at this last comment and look at the other's face, not sure if he was being serious or not – indeed he was but he could also tell Ja'far had had a few glasses to drink, most likely having been pressured by Sharrkan and Hinahoho into doing so earlier that evening.

Sinbad raised his eyebrows and asked sceptically "Really?... why?" The advisor just shrugged. "I just have." he said, plain and simply. Sinbad decided to play along. "Yes, just think about all of all the poor people you could help, allocating my wealth to them, instead of the Al-sarmen war."

"Exactly! and …like it or not, you're the man I'll always follow."

"Kind of like a wife then already then aren't you?"

This made the ex-assassin smile wryly to himself. "I suppose I am."

Sinbad studied Ja'far for a long time; induced with alcohol and so sure he would never find true love in this world because of the path he has chosen – to follow, serve and protect his king and friend. He felt a strong pity come over himself over Ja'far's past and his future…he could now see his point of view and understand why he was proposing they should wed.

The high king turned his face and looked back over the sea of people below them, noticing how Drakon and his wife now embracing each other, his wife now settled conformably in his large arms. "I always thought if I ever were to marry it would be for love or romance…" Sinbad said. Ja'far looked up and smirked at Sinbad "You love me. Romance never lasts - friendship can." It was both a dark and sad comment but at the same time there was also some truth in it for both of them, neither of them likely to ever find their "one true love" or be willing to marry properly if they ever got the chance. For the benefit of the happiness of this white haired, now slightly drunk man, for this one night which he would surely not remember, Sin said "Ok Ja'far, I will marry you."

"Really?!" he said quietly from disbelief, happiness and surprise.  
"Why not… I suppose it had to come to this." he said, laughing a little to himself too as they both proceeded to fling each other's arms around each other's shoulders, like friends do when they are drunk. _Maybe I too have had a little too much to drink as well… like always _the High King pondered to himself.

"We really are the best couple I know." Ja'far said - now filled with renewed strength and vitality which rubbed off on Sinbad too.

"Mm…and, we only get better." Sinbad said with a smile.

"We do….that we do." And with that Ja'far promptly fell asleep on Sinbad's shoulder.

This fic is based on several conversations from the series Boston Legal, although most of it's been changed. The main characters – Alan Shore and Denny Crane – have most likely the biggest bromance in American TV history and I love it ^_^ Please comment and tell me your thoughts!


End file.
